By Your Side, No Matter What
by ASianSuccessor2012
Summary: Sonny LaTierri has always fallen for Marty Maraschino since the day he met her, being a T-Bird and she being a Pink Lady, but it always seems that she's never liked him back. But one day when Sonny's been sent to detention, the girl of his dreams finally gets to talk to him, but for what reason? Find out in my FIRST-EVER Grease fanfiction! Please REVIEW!


_**A/N:**_**Hey everyone! This is my FIRST-EVER Fanfic of Grease and unlike most people (maybe), I'm not starting off with a Danny/Sandy fic (although eventually I'm gonna do one), but I'm starting off with a Marty/Sonny pairing fanfiction because somehow I found their relationship interesting. What inspired me to write a little fanfic about this couple was because my school will be doing Grease in THREE WEEKS (Feb.7, 2013) and I'm playing Ms. Lynch, the teacher who always sends Sonny to detention. I just thought that maybe it would be nice for Marty to be there for Sonny when he needed someone the most, so this story is mostly about their relationship, friendship, leading to their romance. I hope you enjoy my FIRST Grease fanfiction and please READ and don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks a lot!**

**As always, I don't own Grease or any of the characters, they all belong to Paramount Pictures.**

**~ASianSuccessor2012-DisneyFan**

**Summary:**

**Sonny LaTierri has always fallen for Marty Maraschino since the day he met her, being a T-Bird and she being a Pink Lady, but it always seems that she's never liked him back. But one day when Sonny's been sent to detention, the girl of his dreams finally gets to talk to him, but for what reason? Find out in my FIRST-EVER Grease fanfiction! Takes place sometime after the dance...**

* * *

It was a bright and early morning at Rydell High in the month of May, 1959 when students walked into the school and signs of summer began to show with the hot California Sun beating down with it's sharp-edged rays on the school grounds of Rydell. The sun shone so radiantly that it's reflection was shown on the hair of the greasers. The T-Birds hung out together at the front steps of the school with beer bottles, scattered around the stairs as they waited for the Pink Ladies to arrive. All of them but Kenickie were there that day. After what he heard about Rizzo the other night, he must have been disappointed and hurt that he decided to skip school that day. Avoiding the thought, the T-Birds saw the strong gleam of the sun and Danny Zuko stood up, walked out toward the place where the sun shone down and combed his hair swiftly, trying to catch the reflection of light in his hair.

"Hey guys," called Danny as he combed his greasy hair,"Y'see the sun up there or what?"

"Yeah,yeah Zuko! Now you're interested in Science?" Doody teased in a friendly way as he approached Danny and gave him a nudge.

"Nah, I ain't talkin' 'bout that stuff! I mean my hair!" he said, combing his hair once more as the greasiness finally caught the sun's relflection," Y'see that guys?!"

Roger and Sonny, who were still seated at the steps stared jaw-dropped at the sight of the gleam of Danny's hair.

"Hey Danny! Your hair's glowin'!" yelled Roger, laughing jokingly and approvingly at the short luminous sight.

"Yeah, like I don't know!" Danny teased back with a sarcastic glare,"Hey Sonny, how do I look?"

"I think it makes ya look tough Zuko!" nodded Sonny, just finishing up his beer bottle with a thumbs up,"Show it to the girls, and they're gonna flip all over it!"

Danny paused in a troubled and shocked manner, suddenly giving Sonny a cold stare.

"What _girls_?" he exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh ya know who Danny!" teased Sonny,"Y'can't deny it! Your little-miss-preppy girl...Sandy?"

Danny sighed with guilt just by the mentioning of her name because of the argument between them at the drive-in movie. He knew a cool but troublemaking greaser like him didn't deserve someone as pure and wholesome as Sandy. Even if she still did mean something to him, maybe he could still mean something to her.

"Who her? Guess she wouldn't bother to go back to someone like me!" Danny said sadly, shaking his head,"But even if I try to talk to her she wouldn't talk to me! I tried telling her I was sorry, but I know she wouldn't listen to me. Guess all I have left are those thoughts of her when she was mine...she deserves someone else better than someone like me."

He looked away in shame and Sonny put his hand on his best friend's shoulder to comfort him.

"Hey bud, you know what? You're just lucky to have had someone like her come into your life and love you for a while,"

"Whaddaya mean Sonny?" Danny asked him.

"I mean, you're one lucky guy Danny! You've had someone you got to spend your time with all summer, someone to talk to, someone to go to when you're feelin' down, and someone to share your life with, y'know what I'm sayin'?" said Sonny, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," sighed Danny,"But that doesn't mean we stayed together all the way!"

"Hey, hey Zuko, cool it! Be thankful you got to have this little bit of time with the girl arright? There ain't no reason for you to feel sad about it!"

"Guess so... "Danny replied, all of a sudden wondering how Sonny came into this discussion,"Hey, now why on Earth do you start talkin' about these stuff all of a sudden?"

"Yeah LaTierri!" teased Roger,"Jealous you don't have a girl as fun as Jan to get in with, huh Sonny?"

Danny, Roger and Doody started laughing jokingly at Sonny's sudden prompt. _Why _did he start talking about love anyway?

"No guys, cool it!" he yelled mildly, avoiding the friendly teasing, but suddenly having the urge to tell them how he truly felt. He could tell his buddies knew what was _really _going on.

"You sure Sonny?" Doody grinned.

"N...Yeah, but I ain't jealous of none of you guys!"

The guys looked at each other again and tried their best not to laugh once more, although Roger slowly cracked up again.

"Well if you ain't jealous of any of us that how _are _you feelin' Sonny?" nudged Doody with a couple of rowdy and simultaneous questionings from his friends. Now was his moment of truth...there was _nothing _he could hide from his best friends.

"I...I..." he stuttered.

"You 'what' Sonny, you 'what'?!" asked Danny, impatiently yet pleasantly, bobbing up and down from where he was seated, eager to know what was going on.

"...I...I'm in love!"

His friends looked at each other, shocked, grinning to each other excitedly and determinedly, the way they did when they heard Danny's story about him and Sandy down at the beach.

"Say WHAT Sonny?" Doody yelled loudly and excitedly.

"Oh ya heard me Dude, I'm in love! And I ain't afraid no more to say it!" Sonny exclaimed proudly and cooly with a hint of attitude in his voice.

"Oh yeah?" poked Roger,"With who? You ain't layin' your eyes on _my _Jan, now are ya Sonny?"

"Nah, we're just buds!" he shook his head,"Guess again fellas!"

"Sure you can fall in love with _anyone _else in this school, but no...not _my _Frenchy! She's mine!" Doody warned in a rather protective tone.

" 'Course it ain't her, I ain't stealin' your girl!" replied Sonny,"Who's up for a round three?"

His greaser friends were tired of playing the 'guessing game.' Now they really wanted to know _who _he was setting his heart for.

"Aw come on Sonny, you can tell us! We're your buds, remember?" Danny said, roughly putting his arm around his shoulder with a friendly hard pat on the back like most friends do.

"Yeah, come on LaTierri! Koo-chee, Koo-chee!" Roger teased, imitating his old move, slowly tickling him the way he did with Danny. Sonny's had enough of all the 'friendly' teasing for one morning, he finally decides to give in to his friend's wishes.

"Arright, arright! Cool it an' I'll tell you!" yelled Sonny with a chuckle under it.

"So, who is it Son?" Doody eagerly leaned his ear towards Sonny.

"Ah, who else guys? Doody, you've got Frenchy, Roger, you've got Jan, and Danny, you had Sandy, sure y'know who I'm settin' my heart for!" he shouted, subtly hinting the guys to another guessing game.

"Who? Rizz?" Roger joked with a nudge.

"No!" he yelled once more,"I've fallen for the Pink Ladies' beauty herself...Marty Maraschino."

"Oooohhhh!" Danny, Doody and Roger hooted simultaneously, teasing Sonny once again, who gave out an embarrassed blush.

"Soooo, ya really got a thing for her, eh Sonny?" Doody punched in a friendly way, followed by a boisterous laugh with his mouth wide open.

"No doubt 'bout it Dude!" Sonny blushed with a chuckle under his breath,"But I've been wonderin' if she's ever had a little thing for me..."

Sonny has always had a crush on Marty since the very beginning, but whenever he gets his chance, she subtly finds ways to turn him down. Whenever this happened, he felt that he had no chance of having a girl as sharp, witty and beautiful like Marty into his life. Besides, she's got her own 'Freddy.' Oh how desperately Sonny wanted to be in _his _position. He wanted to be _her _'Freddy,' or even better, _her _Sonny.

"Well if ya tell her how ya feel bud, you're gonna get her!" encouraged Roger cooly,"Just be a little bit discreet, y' know what I'm saying?"

"Discreet?" he perked up befuddled,"How on earth is she gonna know I'm into her like that if I don't tell her how I feel? She ain't gonna know how I feel!"

"Nah, sure she'll know how you feel! Just play it cool man! Comb your hair from under the sun just like Danny did, give of the charming smile of yours and seal it with a pucker from your lips! Trust me man, it works that way,"

Roger gave his little piece of advice as Danny and Doody looked at each other in disbelief of the outcome. Maybe taking his advice was not such a good idea.

"Yeah, yeah sure Roger, but how is she gonna know if I don't..." Sonny's voice trailed off as he saw Frenchy, Jan and Marty walking from the distance towards their direction, holding a couple of extra beer cans and packs of Twinkies.

Doody, Roger and Sonny stared into the distance as they saw the Pink Ladies slowly approaching them. Danny just stood there, waiting for the ladies to arrive, still staying calm and collected, trying not to think about what he has gone through with Sandy all in one night. As the girls got closer, all Sonny could think about was how to entrance and charm Marty. He thought about her cherry-red lips, her blue eyes, her curly brown hair, but mostly about her smile and her strong but gentle personality. He was single and he knew very well that the rest of the T-Birds like Doody had Frenchy and Roger had Jan. Danny used to have Sandy and who knows what's going on between Rizzo and Kenickie, but now, it was his chance to show that he can still take a chance...one more shot to be with the girl of his dreams. When the Pink Ladies arrived, the T-Birds were prepared for their traditional greetings, and Sonny had something even more. "Looks like Miss Maraschino's in for a surprise," he thought to himself.

"Heya baby!" Doody greeted Frenchy with a peck on the cheek,"How ya been?"

"Oh nothing much," Frenchy giggled with a smile,"I sure hope Rizzo's alright though, the drag race is this afternoon and Kenickie's driving!"

"Yeah, I know! We really gotta get hitchin' up on Greased Lightnin'! I'm sure he's gonna turn up later today, he skips nothin' but shop class," he replied with charm, changing the conversation, looking into Frenchy's eyes,"Hey, did you know you look really beautiful today?" All Frenchy could do was blush.

"Aww Doody, thank you!" she replied with a giggle, putting her arms around him,"Aren't you the sweetest thing ever?"

Jan walked over to Roger, greeting him with a kiss, still without a doubt, holding a treat in her hand.

"Hey Roge!" she smiled.

"Jan! How's my girl?" Roger beamed as she rushed to his side.

"Everything gets better and better everyday," Jan replied optimistically as she always is,"Care for some Twinkies Roge?"

"Sure! Y'know I'm getting hungry too, break isn't even until after nine," smiled Roger as he took one little Twinkie pack, gazing into her eyes with a smile,"But what's even better is that I've got all that I need right here."

She smiled back at Roger and they hugged. Sonny wished that he were in their shoes, dating someone they could call their own. He stared down at his sneakers as Danny quietly motioned his to go and talked to Marty. Sonny shook his head, afraid that he would make a fool of himself. He just stared down at his sneakers once more as he heard the familiar pitter-patter of striding footsteps walking towards his direction. "Nah, could be Old Lady Lynch again," he thought to himself until he looked up and saw Marty before his very eyes. She smiled at him and he knew he couldn't resist and smiled back at her.

"Hi you greaseball," she greeted with a smile with her rosy cheeks.

"Hey," smiled Sonny feeling the sudden ecstasy running through his vains out of excitement as he waved shyly,"How you been?"

"Nothing too much, I think Rizz is still kinda mad at me for spreading the word," she shrugged, "How about you Sonny? What's shaking?"

"Y...ya see Marty, I was just-you know-I was..."stammered Sonny awkwardly swaying back and forth with his hands holding tightly to the pockets of his T-Birds jacket, looking to Danny for help. Danny motioned him to go on and tell her how he truly felt. Now was his time,"Uhh...I was kinda thinkin' about...ummm..."

"About 'what' Sonny?" she asked him gently, waiting for his answer.

"...Y'know, it's just that I feel like..." _RING! _The school bell rang loudly through the halls of Rydell High, to the entrance and out to the fields. That meant it was time for class and Sonny just lost his big chance of asking Marty out, right when he was just talking to her.

"DARN!" Sonny exclaimed loudly, snapping his fingers in sudden rage,"I'm sorry Marty, I just lost it I didn't get to tell you that..."

"You know what greaseball, it's okay," Marty said sweetly, placing her hand on his shoulder,"I'll be here after class anyways so you can tell me later okay? See you soon!"

And with that, she left with the Pink Ladies to get to class. Sonny was angry with himself for passing up his big chance of talking to Marty just when he had the chance! He stormed off into the halls of Rydell High, avoiding eye contact with anyone. The rest of the T-Birds looked at each other again and shrugged.

"Whatsa matter with him?" asked Doody.

"Guess he's really mad at himself for not tellin' Marty about what's going on," Roger replied as they followed Sonny to their lockers. In every direction they saw him go, it seemed that he was always trying not to look at them in the eye. Something definitely was wrong.

"Hey, hey Sonny, at least ya got to talk to her!" comforted Danny. Sony turned around and looked at him with a disappointed and disheartened expression.

"Look, I know you guys are workin' your heads off to help me out but I ain't in the mood right now, okay?!" he said as he stormed off and banged his head on his locker.

"Jeez, man up bud! Y'know what I think? This ain't gonna be the last time you're ever gonna speak to her, Sonny. After all, we and the Pink Ladies always hang out!" smiled Roger trying to cheer his buddy up.

"It ain't that Roger!" yelled Sonny angrily,"It's just that I messed up real' bad when I was tryin' to make a good impression on her!"

"Now come on Sonny, don't think that way,"Doody added,"It's just your first time askin' her out after all."

"Yeah I know!" he yelled in a harsher manner once more,"I don't know why I acted like such a loser in front of the girl of my dreams! Aaaaahhhhh!"

Sonny banged his fists harshly and intensely into the lockers continuously out of anger and guilt.

"What's gotten into you man?! This ain't the end of the world, you're gonna see her again!" said Danny, stopping him from making all that noise.

"I don't care!" Sonny shouted as he continued banging even harder on the metal lockers. Doody and Roger could see a familiar tall and poised figure walking briskly toward their direction.

"Oh no guys," exclaimed Doody,"If ya keep banging on the lockers, Old Lady Lynch is gonna catch ya again, ya know that?!"

As a matter of fact she did. Ms. Lynch walked closer toward the T-Birds' lockers and caught Sonny banging away loudly out of control out of his own disappointment.

"Mr. LaTierri! What are you are doing?!" she shouted. The T-Birds shuddered and Sonny stopped cold with Danny mouthing while his teeth were clenched,"I told you not to do that..."

She approached Sonny in an intimidating manner that made him shudder even more.

"H...Hi Ms. Lynch..."he stuttered,"I...I was uhh..."

"I said _what _do you think you are doing?!" she asked once again,"If I ask you something, an answer is always expected."

"Y...y'see Ma'am, I was just so mad that I had to..."

"...Ah, I see,you were banging on the lockers," Ms. Lynch interrupted him,"Taking your anger out on someone else's lockers are entirely unacceptable, do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," he replied guiltily.

"Do you know what _that _means Dominic?"

"Uhmmm..."

"That means _you _are going back to the detention hall Mr. LaTierri! You come with me right now!" she dragged Sonny out of the way and into the detention hall, past the classrooms and the office. Now he even felt more guilty than he ever did before.

Once they arrived in the detention hall, Sonny walked into the room, sat down in one of the desks and sulked to himself. Ms. Lynch stood by the doorway and sighed out of stress, knowing that the first student to ever walk into the detention hall would always be a greaser. She closed the door and approached Sonny to have a little talk with him.

"I'm doing this for your own good Mr. LaTierri," she said more calmly, being the respectable principal that she was,"You've been having too many detention visits for far too long Sonny, it's about time you started cutting them down. You don't always have to get yourself in trouble all the time you know."

"Yes Ma'am, I know that," he said, avoiding eye contact with Ms. Lynch. He clearly didn't feel like seeing anyone. Ms. Lynch sighed and headed back to the doorway.

"Well, announcements are due for me now,"she said with a last piece of advice to offer,"But remember Mr. LaTierri, if there are any concerns you would like to talk about, do not hesitate to come by the office, alright? Are there any last minute things you wanted to say?"

"No Ma'am, nothing's wrong," Sonny shook his head.

"Very well, if there's anything going on, don't let it bother you then," Ms. Lynch said, clearly knowing that something was up with Sonny. With that, she shut the door and rushed back to her office for the morning announcements. Sonny was left alone with nothing to do, except to pull out a sheer of yellow lined paper from his pack and doodle randomly and aimlessly drawn lines. Still with the guilt lingering in his mind, he crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and threw it out at the garbage can. His day just couldn't get any worse. First, he embarrasses himself in front of Marty and then he gets himself into detention for banging on the lockers. His thoughts now turned to Marty...the beauty of the Pink Ladies, the one he was setting his eyes on, the only one he truly couldn't resist. He thought of the way she smiled at him that morning and how she tried to befriend him and strike up a conversation, which was all ruined by Sonny's discontinuation caused by his stammering and his chances ruined by the school bell. He never felt guiltier than he has ever been in his entire life for that one moment.

Three minutes passed and there were _still _ no morning announcements. "What in the world just happened?" Sonny thought to himself,"Ms. Lynch just left three minutes ago and the office is just two blocks away from here!" As usual, the announcements were always read on schedule and started right away just five minutes after the school bell rang. Everyone in class must have been waiting for a long time for the announcements, but due to the long period of time with one more minute passing, they also must have gotten on with their classes like a regular school day, although this was just something rather unusual about today. There were _no _morning announcements. Sonny just sat there alone, doing nothing and still hanging on to his guilty conscience until he heard the squeak of the door knob, seeing someone open the door, and it was not just anyone. Of all people, it was one he never expected to come to detention, none other than the girl of his dreams, Marty Maraschino. He was deeply stunned to see her walk into the detention hall. It wasn't very often that she was ever here and it seemed impossible that someone like her would ever end up in detention. Marty, with a concerned look on her face, walked over to Sonny and sat on the desk right next to him.

"Hi Sonny," she said softly in a gentle tone.

"Oh..." he looked up, showing a bit of a smile knowing that she was here,"Hey Marty. What're you doin' here? How could someone like you ever manage to end up in detention?"

"Doesn't everyone?" she teased, smiling back at him. He couldn't stop looking into her blue eyes.

"Nah, I mean someone like _you_? In detention? Come on!" he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey, people like us _always _go into detention," Marty laughed, and suddenly became serious again,"But how in the world did you get yourself into detention?"

"It's always the same thing Marty,Old Lady Lynch caught me banging on the lockers," he replied shaking his head.

"Banging on the lockers?" she exclaimed with a giggle,"What for you greaseball?"

"Nah, no reason,"he shrugged off, subtly hiding the truth,"That's the way we are, ain't that right Marty?"

Marty nodded her head in agreement. In the past few minutes in detention, they were just beginning to enjoy their conversations which they rarely had in a long time. Sonny all of a sudden began to feel that he had no regrets after all. He was having the time of his life, just spending private time alone with the girl that he's always wanted to be with.

"Hey how about you Marty? How'd you get yourself into detention?" Sonny asked with a lot of interest and curiosity. Marty was not the kind of Pink Lady who would end up in detention most of the time. She seemed excited to tell him about her interesting pathway to detention. In fact, she was proud of it.

"Well sharp and witty as I am, I never told anyone that there's a crafty side to me too," she smiled slyly with a giggle.

"Oohh..." Sonny responded interestedly,"So what did ya do?" Marty just laughed and boldly admitted her actions.

"I snuck into the office and stole Old Lady Lynch's microphone and Blanche's xylophone," she explained, laughing heartily and harder than before," And they _caught _ me!"

"Ya did?! Ya really did? What for, a prank or somethin'?" he asked with a grin, followed by a laugh,"Hey no wonder there was no announcements today! Ha! You're a clever gal Marty, ya know that?" They both laughed some more while pounding on their desks, so boisterously that their stomachs began to ache. After a little while, they settled down and seriousness returned to their consciousness.

"Well that's not the _only _ reason why I came down here Sonny," Marty said, a little more seriously.

"What else did ya drop by here for?" wondered Sonny with confusion in his voice. Marty sighed heavily and looked into Sonny's eyes. He stared shocked and overwhelmed by her expression. Could this be the moment that he has been waiting for?

"Sonny, um, I..." she started, then looked away from him.

"Hey Marty, what's the matter?" Sonny asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, nothing," Marty replied, looking back at him sweetly,"It's just that, I know that you've been dragged into detention by Old Lady Lynch so many times and yeah...I saw her take you here again from the door window in class."

"She noticed me,"he thought in a surprised way,"she _actually _noticed me!"

"So what's your point Marty?"

"You see Sonny..."continued Marty, showing sympathy for Sonny,"...I just really feel awful about you, getting stuck in detention all the time. Well now that I dropped in, I know how that feels. Just sitting in a classroom, locked in here doing nothing, all alone. You know what I think? You just _don't _deserve this!"

"Aw come on Marty, you know how greasers are!" Sonny tried his best to sound comforting.

"No, no, I mean...sometimes those adults just don't understand how _cool _you greasers are! I mean, they think you guys are nobody's and have no future ahead of you, well, they can be wrong! You are a somebody Sonny, and you just gotta prove it to them!" she reasoned out followed by a sigh, looking into his eyes and slowly turning away and changing the subject subtly,"Any woman, I mean, ANY woman would be lucky to have you..."

Sonny stared at Marty wide-eyed and shocked at her statement. Yes, surely this must be the moment he's been waiting for all this time.

"Hey, um, Marty..." he started, breaking the silence,"There's something I gotta tell ya."

"Yes?" she replied, looking into his eyes.

"Well, ya see, what I wanted to say to you this morning was, um..." his confidence was dwindling and he was shaking nervously. Now was his moment of revelation.

"Yes Sonny?" Marty said, moving closer to his side.

"I...I...I like you Marty. I always have," Sonny spilled out,"Well, ya probably thought I was messin' with you before but, really Marty, I'm for real. I've always had a crush on you since the day the Pink Ladies and T-Birds got together and I was just afraid to tell ya that I fell in love with you 'cause I thought you wouldn't like someone like me. I mean, you deserve someone better Marty. A greaseball like me doesn't deserve to have someone as witty, fun and as beautiful as you."

He turned away once again, relieved that he was able to admit his true feelings for her but still guilty that he didn't get to tell her right away.

"Y'know what," he continued,"I think you're somethin' special, 'cause you are, and I know that any guy in the world would be lucky to have someone like you to love."

Marty was flattered and suddenly felt touched by his words, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Sonny..." she exclaimed softly,"I never thought you felt this way before about me,"

"Oh you had no idea Marty, I just thought I'd let ya know," Sonny replied as he caressed her cheek,"I've always loved ya since day one and I've been thinkin' if you love me too..."

He looked into her glistening diamond blue eyes and she in his and they locked their eyes to each other.

"Sonny, I would never choose any other greaser or any other man to be with than you," Marty smiled at him lovingly. Sonny's heart rose to joy he could never describe with words for this was the moment that he's always dreamed of.

"I love you Sonny LaTierri," she said to him genuinely with a smile, so beautiful, so gleaming, it was hard for Sonny to take his eyes off of her,"My greaseball."

"Love ya too Marty," smiled Sonny with a twinkle in his eye. They both leaned toward each other and then they kissed for the first time ever. They held each other tight in happiness and joy, knowing that they had each other in times of trouble, just like in detention.

"Hey Sonny," Marty said tenderly, taking her hand in Sonny's, still in his arms.

"Yeah baby?" Sonny responded, using a word he never used to anyone before.

"When you find yourself in trouble, just know that I'm always gonna be by your side, no matter what," she smiled, staring into his eyes,"Promise me you'll remember that Sonny?"

Sonny, who was deeply touched by his girl's words, nodded genuinely and kissed her on the cheek.

"Anythin' for you Marty," he said with joy in his voice,"Now that you're my girl, ain't nobody's gonna take that away."

With that, Marty Maraschino and Sonny LaTierri held each other tight, alone in the detention hall. Now that they've got each other, there was nothing for them to fear, because they promised that they would always stand by each other's sides and be there no matter what. Now that Sonny had the girl of his dreams, nothing could get him down. What could be a better day than this? He felt like he was the luckiest T-Bird in the world and he never could have been any happier than this.

**-The End-**

* * *

_**A/N:**_**Did you like my FIRST Grease Fanfiction? Be sure to drop me a line and REVIEW (No flames please, as always. Constructive criticism is welcome.)! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did making it. I'll be up with some more Grease fanfictions coming right up.**

**Have a great day everyone,**

**~ASianSuccessor2012-DisneyFan**


End file.
